


sunrise over nyali

by healingmirth



Series: Arthur/Eames ficlets [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In October, Arthur fields a request to locate Eames</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunrise over nyali

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "return to sender" as part of the Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing at inceptiversary.

In October, Arthur fields a request to locate Eames. He replies with the details of a dead drop Eames has probably abandoned, and a note that he and Eames have suspended their working relationship.

Arthur suspects that Eames is back in Mombasa. Last week, Arthur's freshman year roommate sent him a postcard from Kenya. Colby hasn't left Milwaukee in over five months; he and his wife just had their first child. The script reads "Sunrise over Nyali." Arthur adds _geography_ to _spelling_ on his list of Eames's deficiencies.

 

In November, Arthur's eighth grade civics teacher writes from Chiang Mai.

 

Mid-December, there's postcard announcing Pasadena's 125th Rose Parade. It's from Arthur's mother, who can be found, unerringly, in Boca Raton from October through March. Arthur finds it in his post office box in Los Angeles. It's nearly an engraved invitation. It feels like crosshairs.

It's undeniably, unbelievably stupid. He's tempted to go, to tell Eames so in person. Instead, Arthur avoids Pasadena. The cards stop.

**

Eames arrives in Holguín clutching a leather-bound book that's nearly as crumpled as his clothing. It's bound shut with candy-striped bakery twine, and it bulges as if something's holding the pages apart. Could be receipts, photos, pressed flowers. Arthur wonders if it's hollowed out to hide a gun. It's a bit small for any standard 9mm.

Three days in, their chemist trips, toppling a folding table. Arthur makes a note to secure the lab, then helps collect the mess.

Eames's book, unattended, has exploded into a pool of cards, cancelled postage from everywhere Eames calls home. 'Return to sender' mars each undelivered message, all addressed to Arthur from someone he trusts.

He returns them that night, neatly stacked, dropped off with Eames's _cortadito_. Eames swallows, pauses. "Turns out it's bloody hard work, finding people."


End file.
